


Mimicry

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short windscream fic :)
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Mimicry

windblade throws starscream into metroplex's portal. fucking deleted

**Author's Note:**

> windblade is a lesbian, starscream is gay, this ship stinks, i'll be on my way


End file.
